Orian
by Silver Sky17
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP NOW! The little Eyrien Queen, Orian, is all grown up and ready to form her own court. But can she deal with the pressure of ruling and falling in love? My first attempt at a BJT fanfic. R&R plz!
1. Orian

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine; they all belong to the wonderful Anne Bishop. This is a fanfic based on the stories that she created. I have although, created Lorian and Dustivar, given Orian, Dorian, Alanar, Endar and Daemonar Jewel ranks and castes is they didn't have them, and I will do a few other things when I come across some other characters.

* * *

The young girl shook her long black curls and stretched her wings. She peered out her window to see what was going on in the grounds outside. It was a bright morning and rather humid. At a knock from the door, she turned around.

"Orian, what are you doing still in your pyjamas? Have you forgotten that you are supposed to be seeing the Queen of Askavi this morning?" the Eyrien woman said, narrowing her eyes at her.

"No Mother, I haven't forgotten. I was just admiring the day outside and I lost track of time," Orian said. _You would almost think that I was still a child, _she thought, fingering the Red jewel around her neck. _I had my Virgin Night a month ago, and I made my Offering last week, so I'm practically grown up and ready to establish my Court._ "I'll be down in a minute," she told her mother.

"Well hurry up please, and come down for breakfast."

"Yes Mother."

Orian was a young Eyrien girl who had recently turned 20. She was a Queen and a natural Black Widow, though none of her family knew why because no one else in the family was. They lived in an eyrie in Askavi, and Orian served in the court of the Territory Queen, Lorian.

Orian was lot more powerful than the rest of her family, as she wore Birthright Green descended to Red. Her father, Endar, wore Opal, her mother, Dorian wore Rose, her older brother, Alanar, wore Purple-Dusk and her younger brother, Dustivar, who had had made his Offering very early, wore Summer-Sky. No one questioned her power, though it was unusual.

After breakfast, Orian flew to Queen Lorian's house to find out what the powerful Queen had wanted her for.


	2. Daemonar

A young Eyrien man of about 25 was behaving in an unadult-like manner and being scolded by his mother.

"Daemonar, you are a pest and your father's son. The day you get out from under my feet will be a very happy day on my part. And don't you flaunt that Gray jewel wherever you feel like it." The woman in the kitchen scowled. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere today?"

"Yes, actually. As a matter of fact, I'm supposed to be visiting Uncle Daemon and Aunt Jaenelle today, and doing some volunteer work in Amdarh. But first I've been asked to attend a court meeting in Askavi with Queen Lorian. If I don't leave now I'm going to be late," Daemonar smiled proudly.

"Alright Daemonar. By the way, do you remember Lord Endar and Lady Dorian who served in Jaenelle's Court? I think they live in Askavi. Pay them a visit please, would you? I'm sure they would like to see you."

"Yes Mother." Daemonar scowled. He remembered Endar and Dorian, and their two children Alanar, Orian and Dustivar. He had decided that the children were pests because they never stood for any of his practical jokes.

Well at least their Jewels will be nowhere near as powerful as mine. With parents that wear Opal and Rose, they won't be anywhere near the Gray or probably even the Green, my Birthright. And they had better remember my bloodline, SaDiablo and Yaslana. Daemonar thought.

His father was Lucivar Yaslana, the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih. He wore the Ebon-Gray, the second darkest Jewel. His grandfather was Saetan SaDiablo, who was one of only two males in the history of the Blood to wear the powerful Black Jewel and was also a Warlord Prince and a Black Widow. His grandmother had worn the Red. His sister, Chelsian, was a Healer and wore the Green, which wasn't so bad, but his mother, Marian, only wore Purple Dusk and was just a hearth witch.

But you can't have everything, Daemonar thought. He left the eyrie and flew to Askavi. He loved to fly. The feel of the wind rushing against his wings was the best feeling in the world and it gave him a sense of freedom.

He landed at the palace and brushed his black hair behind his ears before knocking on the front door. The butler opened the door and he was shown inside and left to wait for the Queen and her court.


	3. The Meeting

Sorry for the short chapters previously. I've just been establishing the characters and their families/backgrounds. This one is a bit longer. Also just replying to the reviews, I thought that Anne implied that Daemonar was older than Orian, because he makes some comment about her being a 'baby' or something. I just gave them ages around what I thought their age difference was.

Note: Since the process of Queens inheriting or getting elected to rule is not really mentioned in Anne Bishop's novels, this is my take on how it happens. None of these characters are mine except for Lorian. They all belong to Anne Bishop.

* * *

A few minutes later,Daemonar growled quietly with impatience. Why was he being kept waiting? He began to pace, his temper rising. A door opened and he turned around, caution arising as he studied the young woman at the door where he had come in. She had apparently just arrived also. 

She was Eyrien like himself and wore a Red Jewel on a gold chain around her neck. She had long curly black hair, a jump from tradition, he assumed, justlike his long hair was. She was also a Queen as well as a Black Widow, making her very powerful and important. Her psychic scent smelt familiar, sending a wave of confusion through him. He didn't know any Eyrien women that were anywhere near as powerful as the Red.

He began to feel hungry, and a feeling he hadn't experienced before went racing through him. He didn't understand, so he watched her approach.

Noticing him, Daemonar, she paused, and came towards him. He noticed she had become a little scared since she realised what he was. Being a Warlord Prince meant he could be very deadly if he was pushed too hard. Putting her hands out in greeting, Daemonar returned the gesture putting his underneath and apply the correct amount of strength for when a Warlord Prince was addressing a Black Widow Queen.

"Hello," she smiled shyly. "I'm Orian. I serve in Queen Lorian's First Circle. Have you been called to see her too?"

_Too?_ Daemonar thought. _This woman has been called as well then. But why has she phrased it as if it were a formal request issued only to a few. And her name is Orian. Could she be the daughter of Endar and Dorian that I'm supposed to meet later? Orian isn't exactly a common name around here. But it can't be – this girl is too powerful to be from that family. Anyway, I should tell her of my heritage just so she knows that I'm from a strong family._

"Yes, I have. I'm Daemonar Yaslana, son of Lucivar Yaslana, and grandson of Saetan SaDiablo." At her surprise, he paused. "Do you know them?"

Daemonar. Yaslana. Why do those names sound so familiar? Do they have some importance in my past? I should remember. Daemonar isn't a common Eyrien name – more like a Hayllian one with an Eyrien ending.

"They sound familiar, but I don't know where I've heard them before." A maid came into the room and told them to come out to see the Queen. "Well, we had better go. She isn't as well as she used to be. We shouldn't keep her waiting. Come on."

As they approached Lorian, Daemonar sent a thought on a Red spearthread to Orian. How old are you?

Orian smiled. I've just recently turned 20. I made my Offering last week.

In the room was all the elected District and Province Queens of Askavi, as well as Lorian's First Circle, Consort, Steward and Master of the Guard. From her wheelchair, Lorian indicated a seat set for Daemonar, and motioned for Orian to stand with her. Moving forward, Lorian addressed them.

"I have called you here today because of a very important issue. As you know, Orian has recently made her Offering and is ready to form her Court. Also, as you can see, she now wears the Red Jewel, making her the most powerful Queen in all of Askavi. I am getting old and am constantly suffering from ill health." She raised her voice to a commanding tone. "I now hereby announce that I am going to step down as Territory Queen and let another be elected in my place. Until that time, my Court shall remain formed.

"I propose that Orian be elected Territory Queen. Of all of us, she wears the strongest Jewel and because of this, it is her right. Those of you in my First Circle know her – she is strong, caring and decisive, and I know that she could be a marvellous asset to Askavi. But the Queens must vote on this. Please weigh up what I have said and vote accordingly. But if you will not vote for her, remember you must nominate another."

There was whispering amongst the Circles and the Queens. Daemonar sat with some other males, wondering why he was present. He was not in any of these circles, but maybe it was because he was a friend of her family, if she really was the Orian he knew about, and Lorian wanted to do a favour to them.

I think you should rule, Orian. From what I know of you, and from what this woman says, you seem to be suited for the position, he sent on a thread.

When Lorian had nominated her to be Territory Queen, Orian had blushed, though as the Queen where quietly discuss the sudden events, she had become normal. At Daemonar's comment, she went red again.

Mind your manners about my Queen while she still rules. And thank you for your vote of confidence, she sent back.

"It is time to vote," Lorian announced. "All those in favour of Orian becoming Territory Queen, raise your hands."

Orian surveyed the crowd. Many of the District Queens and Province Queens had raised their hands, including those who were in Lorian's First Circle with her.

"So be it." Lorian said, after a quiet conversation with her Steward. "By a majority of votes, Orian is to be our new Territory Queen!"

The Queens erupted with cheers, though a few yelled insults at her.

"You're a bastard child! You don't deserved to rule an Eyrien Territory!"

"She's too young and inexperienced! She'll ruin us!"

But they were only few, and as she turned to Lorian to arrange details about formally setting up her Court, she smiled at Daemonar as he was hustled from the room.

* * *

Wow. This is considerably longer than expected. I hope it all makes sense. R&R please! 


	4. All Becomes Clear

Ivory Nightshade: I'm under the impression that Eyrien wings are like bats - large, black and sinewy kind of. But that's my opinion; someone else might think differently.

Note: All the characters and Black Jewels stuff are Anne Bishop's not mine. The characters of Lorian and Kaetlin are mine. This is a fanfic, so I take no credit for what is not mine.

* * *

Standing outside the palace, Daemonar flexed his sinewy wings and leapt into the air. He had decided he would go to Endar and Dorian's eyrie, since he knew that if he didn't, then his mother would get angry at him, and Hell's fire, she was feisty when she was riled. He hadn't seen them in over 5 years since his family had gone for regular courtesy visits with Uncle Daemon, Aunt Jaenelle and their young daughters, Kaetlin and Satine. The last one had been before he had made his Offering to the Darkness.

He wondered how much the kids had changed in that time. He had thought the girl was slightly pretty, even if she did appear to not be pure Eyrien. That didn't really matter to him much, considering that his own father, Lucivar, was not pure-blood himself. If only he could remember what Jewel she had worn as her Birthright. Alanar was a few years older than him, but he was only a Purple Dusk Warlord. The two had been friends, but had lost touch over the years. He hadn't really paid attention to the youngest boy though.

Daemonar smiled as he landed near the eyrie. As he walked towards the eyrie though, he scowled. He hadn't asked the girl where she lived so he could see her again. He shrugged. Why should it matter? He didn't like her in any special way to get to know her better, so he shouldn't care. He felt his temper rise, but leashed it. _But I do care. _He thought. _I care more than I've cared about anybody before. I need to talk to Father when I get home.

* * *

_

Hearing a knock on the door, Dorian was startled. She wasn't expecting anyone, so who was here? Probing the door, she could sense a Gray-Jewelled Warlord Prince there. Feeling worried she cautiously opened the door. A tall Eyrien was standing there who looked vaguely familiar.

"Prince," she said formally.

"Lady," he replied. "I'm sorry for startling you. My name is Daemonar Yaslana."

She gasped. It was the boy who had come with Prince Yaslana and Lady Angelline on the visits years back. She remembered he had worn the Green back then, which made sense since his father wore the Ebon-Gray. "Please forgive me, Daemonar. You've grown so much since I last saw you. And made your Offering. Congratulations on getting the Gray."

"Thank you, Lady. I was in the area and my mother, Marian, asked me to drop by to see how you were."

"We are doing quite well." Realising she was still at the door, she shook her head. "Sorry for keeping you at the door. Please come in."

"Thank you," he replied, and he followed her into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind sitting in the kitchen. I'm just in the middle of cooking and no one else is home at present." After he shook his head, she continued.

* * *

Orian landed near where Daemonar had and ran to her front door. She had to tell her mother the good news. As she came closer, she heard her mother's voice and sensed a dark Jewelled male inside.

"Endar is serving as a guard in Riada, and Alanar is with him. Dustivar spends his time making trouble around the place. He's just like you from what I can remember. Orian meanwhile is serving…"

She didn't think to wait as her caution was over-ridden by her excitement. She cut her mother off as she ran through the door. "Mother, I'm home! And I have the most wonderful news."

Seeing Daemonar sitting in the kitchen, she stopped and stared at him. You didn't tell her did you? she sent on a Red thread.

No. I didn't know you lived here, he sent, his shock disappearing as his heart soared. It was the girl was from the palace, the one who had just been chosen to become Territory Queen. He didn't have to get angry because he didn't know where she lived; he already knew. Looking at her more closely, he almost cursed himself for not realising it. Her curly hair stood her out as a half-breed, but he had let himself be blinded into thinking that she wouldn't be wearing that dark a Jewel. Then he did silently curse himself. _What a p I am._ He thought _I let my prejudice and ego blind my view._

Dorian smiled at her daughter. "Do you remember Daemonar, Orian? You and Alanar used to play with him, his sister, Chelsian and his cousins Kaetlin and Satine back about 5 years ago."

Now Orian remembered why the names Daemonar and Yaslana sounded familiar back in the days of the Dark Court and even more recently than that, they had been friends. But she had always remembered him as a stuck-up boy who thought himself better than her and her brother because of his heritage. The man she had met at Lorian's court had not appeared to be like that. If he had, then she had been drawn to it, because she had watched him and felt she liked him, even through all his flaunting.

She was drawn out of her reveries by her mother's question. "So what is this good news? Does it have something to do with why you were called to Lady Lorian's palace?"

Turning from Daemonar, she faced her mother. "Yes. You won't believe it. Lorian announced that she is stepping down as Queen of Askavi, and that a new Queen was to be chosen. She nominated a Queen to be chosen and this Queen won by a majority of votes." She paused.

Dorian held back a smile at her daughter's shining eyes. She knew precisely which Queen had been chosen, but she asked the question she knew she was expected to ask. "So who was it?"

"It was me!" Orian squealed. "She nominated me, and almost all the Queens agreed with her. I'm going to rule Askavi!" She ran around the table and hugged her mother.

"Congratulations," her mother said. "Your father and brother will be so proud of you. So when is the big day?"

"Two weeks," Orian said, grinning. "And if you'll excuse me, I have some letters and lists to write."

"Go ahead, dear," her mother said, and Orian ran up to her room.

"I'm sorry not to have stayed long," Daemonar said, "but I have some other things to take care of today."

"That's alright, Daemonar. I understand. Pass on my greetings to your mother and father. Somehow, I'm sure we'll be seeing you soon."

Daemonar smiled hopefully. "Maybe. Goodbye Lady Dorian."

He left the eyrie, wondering if he would be invited to the ceremony when Orian set up her Court and who he would see there. More than anything in his life, he wanted to be there. Thinking of this, he remembered he needed to talk to his father.

* * *

Arriving at the eyrie of the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih, he pushed open the door. Lucivar Yaslana heard his son's return and sensing that his son had a problem, he came slowly downstairs.

"Hello Daemonar," he said. "Aren't you supposed to be in Amdarh now?"

"I have to talk to you," Daemonar said.

_Mother Night_. Lucivar thought, as he watched his son leave for Amdarh. _I wondered when this might happen. I know the feeling he has for Orian; I remember having the same with Marian. Only he has barely any idea about staking a claim and following Protocol, so he's going to have to do this the hard way, or just go for it. I sincerely hope Orian feels somewhat the same and chooses him for Consort, or there could be problems. He's not my son for nothing.

* * *

_

Hmmm isn't this kinda bitsy. Oh well, it's got the story so that's all that counts. Please review please!


	5. Setting Up The Court

Note: None of this is mine – Most is Anne Bishop's. Well, the characters of Dustivar, Kaetlin, Satine and Chelsian are mine.

* * *

Lucivar stood with Marian, Daemonar and Chelsian to one side of the large room where Orian's ceremony was about to take place. He suppressed a grin as he felt his son shaking with nerves beside him. He knew how badly Daemonar wanted to be in this Court and which position he wanted to hold. 

"Fancy seeing you here," someone said, tapping him on the shoulder. Immediately ion his guard, he slowly turned around and to his surprise, saw Khardeen smiling at him. Khardeen was a Sapphire- Jewelled Warlord had been First Circle of Jaenelle's Court and was married to Morghann, a member of the coven that had become Territory Queens and who were also Jaenelle's friends.

"Hello, Khary. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't expect to see you either. But I am one of Orian's first friends in Kaeleer so you must understand why I'm here."

"Of course. Well, I believe Marian, Chelsian and I are here as a favour to Endar and Dorian, as are Daemon, Jaenelle, Kaetlin and Satine, who aren't here yet." Lucivar shifted to a Sapphire thread to keep their conversation private. But Daemonar here has recently become reacquainted with young Orian and his newly matured senses have gone into overdrive.

Hell's Fire, Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful, Khary sent, the grin leaving his face. A love sick Warlord Prince. This could get dangerous.

I agree. I'm hoping Orian has similar feeling and will make it easier for him.

Just then, Daemon, Jaenelle, Kaetlin and Satine arrived, and as they joined the small group, Orian entered through the large doors at the front of the room. She was dressed in a long green dress that showed just enough skin to make Daemonar's mouth water. Mother Night, he wanted her so badly.

His temper rose, but he leased it once he received a sharp jab from Lucivar that made he snarl.

Behave, puppy, Lucivar sent along the Gray.

Orian sat down on the throne and began to speak, quoting the words spoken by each Queen forming their Courts. "The time has come for me to take up my duties as Queen of Askavi."

"She looked over the assembled crowd and began asking all the Queens who ruled Districts and Provinces in Askavi to be in her First Circle. Once she had done this, she continued.

"Lady Dorian, will you serve in the First Circle?"

Orian's mother knelt down in front of her daughter. "I will serve."

"Lady Kaetlin, will you serve in the First Circle?"

Surprised, Kaetlin knelt down also. "I will serve."

"Lady Satine, will you serve in the First Circle."

"I will serve." Kaetlin's twin knelt down.

"Lady Chelsian, will you serve in the First Circle?"

"I will serve."

After asking a few more females to join the First Circle, Orian began asking the males. Daemonar didn't know most of the names she called out, but as she called more and more out, he began to worry, as she had paid no attention to him.

Finally, she stood up. Approaching Dustivar, she held out her arm. "Lord Dustivar, will you serve as First Escort of Askavi?"

Daemonar watched as the young boy knelt down and accepted the blood from his sister's wrist. "I will serve," Dustivar said.

She then went to Alanar. "Lord Alanar, will you serve as Master of the Guard of Askavi?"

Alanar did the same as his brother. "I will serve."

Daemonar's knees shook violently as Orian began to move again. Walking in his family's direction, he almost screamed as she came level with him and showed no signs of stopping. But then she turned to face him, and she looked straight into his eyes. As she came towards him, he could do nothing but watch her.

"Prince…"

She couldn't be talking to him. It had to be his father or his uncle Daemon, she wouldn't be addressing him. She wouldn't, she…

"…Daemonar, will you serve as Consort of Askavi?"

He almost cried. She must care something for him, otherwise why was she asking him? It seemed too good to be true. This was his dream, had been all he could think of since he had met her two weeks ago.

"I will serve," he said, his voice sounding choked in an effort to hold back tears. He took the blood she offered, in his heart, offering complete surrender to her. He could not hear what else was going on as she left him and continued to walk the room.

He heard Lucivar's voice on a Gray thread. Well done, puppy. You've done well.

The tears began to roll silently down his face. Two pairs of hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up. Raising his head, he stared into two sets of pleased gold eyes.

"Well done, boyo," Uncle Daemon said. "Now come on out with us. It's time to go home and celebrate. You report to your Queen tomorrow."

As they half-dragged him from the room, Daemonar smiled. His Queen, Orian was his Queen, and he was never going to leave her.

* * *

Ok you probably noticed, I've added new characters. If you want to know a little more about them, read the previous chapters, particularly 1 and 2. R & R please! 


	6. The First Day

Orian stepped out of the door of her new suite in the Askavi palace and looked out over the centre garden. Today it was all to begin. She had her Court and she had a home and she was the most important person in Askavi.

She gave it one more look over before turning back inside. It would only be a matter of hours before the First Circle and her triangle arrived to take up their new residence.

Remembering the choices she had made yesterday, she shook nervously. She knew her father and brothers were in the right positions, but she was still wondering if choosing Daemonar as her Consort had been right. She barely knew him and had only made her choice because of the small tingling she felt in her stomach when he was near.

Okay, maybe she was lying to herself. It wasn't a small feeling she had, rather it consumed her. Every time she tried to rid herself of it by telling herself that he was a rude, arrogant prick, it only made the feeling more unbearable. She was becoming more and more convinced that she loved him.

If only she could find out how she felt. She had tried to see his reaction to her yesterday, but she had been so busy trying to build up her courage to complete the task that she had forgotten to look. Though, she recalled, he had looked a little misty-eyed.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she remembered that she had to dress before everyone arrived. Opening up the long cupboard in her dressing room, she eyed the green dress she had worn yesterday. She had loved it when she saw it, and had rejoiced when the colour looked perfect on her. She wanted to wear it today – the dress was to be for special occasions, the maids had told her, and this was fairly special.

She imagined herself walking down the stairs to the main hall in it, and watching the Court stare at her as she gracefully descended. Then she saw Daemonar and she prowled towards him. She began stroking his chest and leaned up and kissed him, opening her mouth to let him in and let his tongue dance with hers. Her hands began to wander and she…

A knock on the door startled her out of her daydream. Distracted by what had happened, she called, "Come in." What was she doing? Why was she dreaming of passionately kissing Daemonar? And why was he responding? She sighed. After all, it _was_ only a dream.

She turned to face Alanar who had just entered her room. "You're early," she said, narrowing her eyes.

The Warlord swatted his sister playfully. "Don't go all Queenly on me, sister. I only came early to see how you were handling all of this. Your father, or should I say Steward, along with your mother and First Escort, will be along with everyone else."

"Good."

"So, how are you with all this?"

"I think I'm okay. It's all just happening so fast. I'm caught up in all this, and my feet haven't settled on the ground just yet. I never expected that I would become a Territory Queen, maybe a District Queen, or even a Province one, though I thought even that was unlikely."

"Well, I appreciate you asking me to be your Master of the Guard."

"Well, who else was I supposed to ask? I wanted Father to be Steward, since he's older, and Dustivar wasn't old enough for Master of the Guard, and apart from Daemonar, I don't know any males who don't serve in another Territory Queen's Court or rule a Territory themselves."

"And are you sure you want Daemonar as your Consort? You must remember what his bloodlines are and where he comes from. And do you care for him, because for a position such as his, you need more than a familial or friendly relationship?"

"Actually, I've been asking myself the same question. I'm hoping it's the right thing." Orian turned back to her cupboard to find a dress.

Alanar smiled. She obviously didn't want to talk about Daemonar. Never mind. He wouldn't push it. She would do well, his little sister. She had issued a tactful dismissal, and he knew that he was meant to obey it. He served his Queen.

As she heard the door close behind him, Orian sighed. She hadn't wanted to talk about it, as she wasn't really comfortable with discussing things like that dream with her brother. Thankfully, he had realised that and had left. Turning her attention back to her dresses for the third time, she quickly chose one, and pulling it out, she laid it out on her bed and went to bathe.

Orian peered out her door, looking at all the Eyriens who were in her Court. They all looked so… Eyrien-like. Large, dark wings, straight black hair, light brown skin and gold eyes. She knew she was different, oh not very different, but it was still noticeable. She had the wings, and the eye colour and the skin colour, but her hair was wrong. It was curly, not straight. It hadn't really bothered her up till now, but she wanted to make a good impression on her Court. Which race was she a part of, as well as being an Eyrien? Was it Dhemlan, or maybe Hayll? She knew they looked slightly like the Eyriens. She had to know.

Taking a deep breath, she left her room and slowly walked down the stairs. At the sound of footsteps, her Court quietened and turned to watch her. It was just like her dream, but she wasn't going to make the same mistake here that she made in _that_.

Daemonar plastered a smile on his face as he watched her come down. He shouldn't have needed to force a smile, but it was so damn hard to smile when he was fighting the waves of desire that were rolling through him. She was so beautiful.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Orian swallowed her nerves and began to speak. "As Queen of Askavi, I welcome you, my First Circle, to the Hall. I hope that you will enjoy it here when you stay, however often that may be. Mildrian and Hadivar will be along shortly to show you to your suites."

Just then, the two servants arrived to escort them around the Hall, Mildrian taking the females and Hadivar taking the males. Orian decided she would rather go with the females, gossip and talk about things that made sense rather than have pointless conversations with males. It also meant that she might have time to think about her newest problem – her heritage.

Sorry I've been so slack about updating, school is kinda busy and I got a bit stuck on what was happening in the story. Should keep on track now! And thanks to those people who reviewed! Keep them coming!


	7. Awkwardness

Woah, sorry for the incredibly long wait. I got bored of the story and it took a while to get myself back into. But here's the next chapter, so enjoy!

Note: This is not completely my work. It is based on the world created by Anne Bishop in the Black Jewels Trilogy. All characters in this chapter are hers, but this plot belongs to me.

* * *

The first day passed quite smoothly, but Daemonar was agitated. He'd barely seen Orian all day, and when he had, it seemed like she was carefully avoiding him.

It was late in the evening, and he was positioned on the edge of his double bed, dressed only in a thin robe. He looked with utter displeasure at the door separating the Consort's room from the Queen's.

He could sense the dark power in the next room, could sense her presence. He wanted desperately to go in there and relieve the ache inside him and quell the desire that the scent of a dark Jeweled witch with a flavour that tasted distinctly of the Eyrien Black Widow Queen brought in him so strongly.

But the door was closed and he could not bring himself to enter uninvited this early in the game. He might have been given the Consort's ring, but that might not mean as much to her as it did to him.

He gave the door a final grumpy snarl before wrenching off the robe and throwing himself backwards on the bed.

* * *

On the other side of the same door, Orian was pacing her floor, occasionally throwing glances over at the door.

Although she didn't know what Daemonar was thinking, she knew she had spent the day trying to avoid him. She hoped he didn't think so, and that he didn't know what she had been doing, but deep down, she knew he did.

And just as he could sense her, she could feel him, could feel his aggravation and annoyance. But she didn't know the reason for it, so she miserably assumed that he was annoyed at her for avoiding him.

Orian didn't want him to be annoyed at her. She didn't want him to dislike her or hate her. That would be unbearable, and it would make her need to go and snuggle in his arms and comfort him seem humorously small and simple.

For that was the conflicting thought going through her head. _Maybe it is so simple_, she thought, _but, oh, it doesn't feel so._ It was the hardest thing she could possibly think of doing at this point. She didn't know what his feelings for her were like, and going in there and cuddling up to him could be the worst possible solution to all this. Who cared that the Queen was supposed to initiate things? It was a stupid rule. Stupid.

Orian paced for a little while longer before dropping into her bed and attempting to get some sleep.

* * *

Endar and Alanar sat next to each other at the breakfast table, both eyeing Orian and Daemonar. Orian had been ruling for almost three weeks and everyone seemed happy…except the Queen and her Consort.

Endar had been watching the pair for a number of days, interested on how his daughter's choice in a Consort would work out, and he was surprised at how little they were together. Even he could tell Orian was avoiding Daemonar.

They both look like they haven't had a decent sleep in weeks, Alanar said to his father, a mixture of amusement and concern on his face. Do you think it's because they are enjoying the arrangement, or because they're both having problems?

Judging by the looks on their faces and how tense they are, Endar replied, I'd say it's the latter, and I get the feeling that the problems are very similar.

They both sighed. Someone needs to do something, Alanar said after a few moments.

Endar nodded. But the question is: what? We both know how stubborn Orian can be and, considering his heritage, I have little doubt that Daemonar is just the same.

Both males looked at each other with a frown, then to the pair they were speaking of, and shook their heads. I've got about as much of an idea as you, father, Alanar said after a few moments of silence.

Which is none, the father replied.

* * *

Well, there you have it! I'll try and be quick and get the next one up soon. In the meantime, R &R please! 


	8. Trying to Sort Things Out

Yup, a new chapter up really quick. After a couple of comments saying that not much happened, I thought you needed an update really quick...plus lectures are really boring. lol Anyway, here you go.

Disclaimed: The world belongs to Anne Bishopp. Everything belongs to her, except the plot, and the characters of Satine and the random friend.

* * *

It was another week before anyone approached Orian or Daemonar. The first was Satine, the elder of Daemon and Jaenelle's twin daughters. She was still a few years younger than Orian, but had developed a taste for male company that must have horrified her family.

She flounced into the library where Orian was reading, and promptly dropped into a chair next to the young Queen. "What's up, darling?" she asked, causing Orian to look up as her silence was disturbed.

She turned the book over her knew and smiled at the teenaged Black Widow Healer. "Wonderful," she nodded, keeping still in her chair, even though she knew her reply wasn't true. "The Court is keeping me busy, and so are the people of Askavi, but I'm coping." She stopped as she spied the look on Satine's face.

"Are you sure about that?" Satine asked. "Is it really just being busy that makes it look like you're having sleepless nights, and making you hide out in your library?"

Orian's eyes narrowed at the younger girl. "I don't believe you should be criticising your Queen, Lady," she said, looking displeased. Unfortunately, it only caused her tiredness to show more.

Satine straightened in her chair. "I'm not criticising you, Lady," she answered, deciding to fall back on Protocol. "I was merely pointing something out." She paused. "Why haven't you spoken to your Court about whatever it is that's bothering you? They want to help you. And why not Daemonar?"

Her smile curved up slightly as Orian snarled softly and wiggled in her chair. She'd assumed Daemonar was the problem, as had the rest of the Court.

A Red aural shield snapped up around them. "Darling, you can't keep avoiding him like this. All it's doing is hurting you, and I can tell it's hurting him. He's your Consort, and he's a male who serves in your Court. As his Queen, if you can see he's upset or having problems, it's up to you to help him."

"I'm the Queen here. Why are you telling me what a Queen should do?" Orian grumbled.

"Dear, you've forgotten my sister is a Queen. She tends to inform me of information of that sort regularly," Satine smiled. Looking over Orian's still grumpy expression, Satine sighed. "Look," she said seriously, deciding she had to give the Queen a suggestion, "just help him, give him a hand, even if it's for no other reason than he's a member of your Court." When Orian began to look reluctant, Satine rolled her eyes. "What would you do if Alanar went around for weeks looking like something was nibbling at his balls?"

Orian's lips began to twitch, liking the image of her brother that was brought to her mind, but not wanting to show her amusement. But she understood the message Satine was trying to give, and she sighed. "I'll think about it," she said finally.

"Then think quickly," Satine told her as she stood up. "I don't know how much more he can take." With that, the aural shield dropped and Satine disappeared from the room.

Orian slumped back in her chair and groaned. While she knew she had a duty to the males of her Court, she couldn't see how she could help Daemonar. It would be too difficult to try and talk things over with him when the temptation to kiss him and run her hands over him was so great it was potentially overpowering. It just wouldn't work out.

As if she had been reading Orian's mind, Satine piped up on a Red distaff thread, Oh, I forgot. If you have to kiss him, it's all to the good.

Orian snarled and thumped her book on the table. Meddlesome Black Widow Healer. Thought she knew everything. She was _not_ going to kiss Daemonar just to solve his current problems. It would just cause more anyway.

Eventually she vanished to book and stood up. She was going flying. It would help her to calm down, surely, and it might give her some idea of what to do. Even if Daemonar was going around like one of the kindred wolves were nibbling his balls.

"They probably deserve it anyway," she muttered as she went to her room to change into her flying clothes. His balls did, that was, not the wolves.

As she exited her room however, she ran into the last person she wanted to see at that moment. Daemonar has just finished getting a stern talking to from a good friend who was also a member of Orian's First Circle. He looked over Orian's attire and gave a dry smile. "Seems like we had a similar idea," he said grimly, not liking his body's reaction to Orian's firm-fitting leather suit. He was also disliking how his mind was responding to those reactions. No, it was not a good idea to tear that suit off right there and then. "Shall we fly together?" he asked.

The grin that grew from the smile made his offer impossible for Orian to refuse. She couldn't dash his hopes when he looked so desperate, yet so eager. She nodded, but gave little smile. There was no way she'd be able to think if the object of her thoughts was there distracting her.

The look of pure relief on his face scared her, so she looked away, down the corridor, wondering if they were going to walk together or if one was supposed to lead. She was about to take a step and walk on her own when she felt fingers brush her hand and quickly pull away. She stiffened and bit her lip. He obviously didn't want to touch her. Probably thought toughing a half-breed was below him.

She immediately began to walk down the corridor, giving a sigh when she heard the footsteps begin behind her. She'd been hoping he'd change his mind. She gave another long sigh, but cut it short as Daemonar caught up to her.

As they reached the gardens of the Keep, Daemonar stopped and looked at her, a slight grin on his face. "I've got a new trick I was to demonstrate. May I?" Orian nodded, not sure why he had to ask for permission. The next question cleared it up. "I need a partner. Will you assist?"

She hesitated, not sure if having such close contact was a good idea, especially if she wanted her feeling toward him a secret. But, she decided after a moment, what was the problem? It was only flying. She couldn't give much away simply by holding his hand. She nodded carefully.

"Don't forget to fly," he told her, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, the fronts of their bodies in full contact, then launched into the air.

* * *

Enjoy? Hope so. R&R please! 


End file.
